1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code label printer for printing a code such as a barcode on a label, its control method and readout printed-code verifying system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior code label printer is disclosed in JP Patent No. 2,633,726. In the case of the code label printer in JP Patent No. 2,633,726, a barcode is printed on a label (3), which is attached on a release liner (2), by a thermal printing head (6), and the barcode printed on the label (3) is read out by a scanner (21), which is set downstream from the thermal printing head (6) and the platen (4), for verifying whether the printed barcode is correctly printed or not. A code label (3) having correct-verified code is peeled off from the release liner (2) and used as a good product, and a code label (3) having incorrect-verified code is not peeled off, being sent to a release liner winder together with the release liner (2) (Refer to lines 31 to 41 at the left column on page 3 and FIG. 1 of JP Patent No. 2,633,726. The reference numerals in parentheses are corresponded to those in JP Patent No. 2,633,726. The same is applied hereafter.)
However, according to the above conventional code label printer, a barcode printed on the label (3) is verified while the label (3) is still attached on the release liner (2) before the label (3) is peeled off from the release liner and affixed to a product. If any quality trouble such as wrinkles and bubbles would occur on the good code label (3) having correct-verified code during affixing operation to a product, after peeled off from the release liner (2), the label will change to failure to be read out correct code. It is impossible previously to check the quality trouble and eliminate it in the conventional code label printer. Thus, there is a problem that products with barcodes having some quality trouble may be circulated through markets and markets may be disarranged.
The present invention is made to solve the above problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a code label printer capable of checking whether a code such as a barcode is correctly printed on a code label and is the code label correctly affixed on a product. Another object of the present invention is to provide a code label printer capable of circulation of the products having accurate-readable code through markets. Another object of the present invention is to provide a control method for the code label printer. Another object of the present invention is to provide readout printed-code verifying system available for the code label printer.